The Shadow of Light
by Lainedy
Summary: un fic de nightwalker y castlevania, shido,liho y yayoi se encontraran con un secreto que desearan no haber conocido nunca. capitulo 2 up!
1. el cumpleaños

Como leen es un crossover entre castlevania y el anime "night walker",si no conocen uno u otro,no importara mucho ya que lo hare lo mas entendible posible,y para los que lo conozcan pues les gustara mucho... Disfrútenlo!!!  
  
Una niña de 8 años se encuentra sentada en el suelo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y una mujer se encuentra en el suelo.La mujer esta muerta y la niña,desprotegida,sola desorientada y con mucho miedo se encuentra agazapada en una esquina del cuarto del castillo.El ser que mato a su madre se acerca poco a poco a la niña...la niña estaba al borde de un colapso,ya que habia visto morir a su madre,una cazavampiros a manos de un vampiro...A manos de drácula para ser exactos.el estaba a punto de alcanzarla,cuando de pronto...  
  
-DANIELLE!!!!-dijo una voz que ella conocia muy bien,era la voz de su padre.  
  
-Papá!!!-dijo la pequeña danielle al ver que su padre se iba materializando delante de ella,El tambien era un vampiro  
  
-No le tocaras un cabello a mi pequeña!!!-le dijo con odio a Drácula- si te atreves a acercarte,me encargare de mandarte al infierno de donde viniste!!!  
  
-Yo te engendre y permiti que te convirtieras en vampiro....pense que algun dia llegarias a ser alguien importante,pero tu te enamoraste de esa estupida-le dijo drácula y señalo a la madre de danielle,Sylia – Tu cometiste ese error,y me encarge de enmendarlo,pero aun asi sigues protegiendo a esa criatura tuya...aunque sea mitad vampiro,sigue teniendo sangre humana y lo que es peor..La sangre de una cazadora!!!Si la destruyes,reconsiderare el que vuelvas a estar de mi lado,si no,tendre que acabar contigo...  
  
-Bastardo!!!como te atreves a pedirme una cosa a si???-le dijo fuera de si,Maximilian,el padre de danielle – Mataste a mi esposa y me pides que asesine a mi propia hija???como te atreves???TE DESTRUIRE!!! Con estas palabras,maximilian se lanzo contra drácula. Maximilian se hizo una herida y con la sangre que broto de ella,maximilian formo una espada y se lanzo contra drácula mientras le decia a su hija  
  
-Danielle,Corre y sal del castillo,y refugiate en casa.llama a tus abuelos y diles lo que pasó!!  
  
La pequeña danielle salio corriendo y llorando y se tropezo con algo que su madre llevaba en la mano el momento que drácula la asesino.una estaca..danielle la levanto y salio corriendo...  
  
-cuidate papá!!!-le dijo llorando-y regresa por favor!!!  
  
-Te quiero....esas serian las ultimas palabras que maximilian le diria a su hija,ya que drácula lo asesinaria minutos después........  
  
desde eso han pasado 8 años,la pequeña danielle se quedo huérfana y esos 8 años,sus abuelos,los padres de sylia,una sacerdotisa shaman y un mago,le enseñaron a manejar magia y a los espiritus.Como era la hija de la cazadora,le enseñaron todo lo que habria que aprender,ya que ella deberia ser la sucesora de su madre.Asi lo decia el reglamento y debia respetarse.Como su padre era vampiro,ella tenia poderes como el de poder convertir su sangre en lo que quisiera y tener una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas,pero como era mitad humana,no era inmortal,pero podia salir de dia,ya que ni la luz ni las cruces le hacian daño. Pero la tragedia de ver morir a sus padres,la habian transformado,ya que antes de eso era muy alegre y amigable y se habia vuelto muy fria y solitaria.Pensaba que eso era lo mejor...asi no perderia a nadie mas... En el transcurso de los años,se volvio mas fuerte,aprendio a controlar a los espiritus y a llamarlos.Su abuelo le enseño a controlar la magia que habitaba en ella..al principio se cansaba pero luego logro dominarla y pudo convocar hechizos y demas.El tutor de su madre la entreno para usar esos poderes y empezo a entrenarla para ser una cazadora. Se suponia que el dia que cumpliria 16 años estaria lista oficialmente para empezar a ejercer sus funciones como cazadora y ese dia era justamente... Ring!!!!  
  
- que pasa???-dijo aturdida una chica de 16 años –ah!(mirando al despertador)pero aun es temprano!!!-el despertador marcaba las 6 - yawn!!!aun tengo sueño.. que no me molesten!!!-se volvio a dormir...  
  
TOC,TOC..  
  
-Danielle!! Despierta!!! – le dijo su abuela – vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!!!  
  
-que no hay otras cosas mejores que hacer??Demonios!!- protesto danielle  
  
-no seas tan atrevida niña!! lenvantate de una buena vez!!!  
  
-Si no hay de otra...-finalmente danielle se resigno y se levanto...  
  
-aseate y baja a desayunar..y apurate que se te hace tarde!!  
  
-(pensando)ya parece disco rayado()Esta bien!!  
  
Danielle se dirigio al baño de su pieza y se baño y se cepillo los dientes, cuando salio,se puso un Capri de mezclilla a la cadera y una solera negra.se seco el pelo y lo dejo suelto. Y asi le llegaba hasta media espalda.se puso unos aretes de estrella y una cadenita,con dije de estrella y una gargantilla de color negro con un dije de cruz que pertenecio a su madre. Cuiando bajo a la cocina,sus dos abuelos estaban esperándola sentados en la mesa.Ella estaba acostumbrada a ello,ya que ellos eran muy tradicionalistas y esperaban a que todos estuvieran en la mesa para desayunar.Cuando terminaron,danielle salio en dirección a la puerta,al parecer muy molesta,se puso un par de zapatillas negras,escucho un "que te vaya bien!!" de parte de su abuelo y salio dando un portazo. Parecia que nadie se habia dado cuenta que ese dia habia cumplido 16 años... 


	2. un ataque inesperado

Danielle estaba muy furiosa,ya que casi todos los años sus abuelos le daban algo especial en esa fecha,ya wue sabian que despues del asesinato,a danielle las fiestas que antes le encantaban habian empezado a disgustarle.Pero ella olvidaba que ademas de ser su cumpleaños iba a comenzar algo importante....  
  
En japon,un telefono suena en una oficina muy lugubre y obscura.un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina contesta,una vocecilal que procede de su cabello lo interrumpe antes de contestar...  
  
-shido...quien te llamaria a la oficina?? tu y a sabes que Yayoi esta de viaje en inglaterra y Liho esta dormida...quien sera??  
  
-Guni-le responde el hombre al pequeño demonio verde en forma de mujer - tengo un mal presentimiento..  
  
-Shido,contesta de una vez o no sabras quien te llamo!!! - le dice algo desesperada Guni  
  
Shido se apresuro a contestar,al otro lado de la linea una voz femenina que el conocia muy bien lo saludó  
  
-shido?? como has estado???- le dijo la voz de yayoi  
  
-yayoi??he estado bien...y algo hambriento...-le dijo shido,al tiempo que un resortijon en el estomago le recordo que no habia comido en dos dias.  
  
-shido,la N.O.S ya me dio permiso para regresar a japon,ni ellos ni la F.B.I ni la M6 han podido descubrir aun la verdadera identidad del asesino....la N.O.S teme que sea un bleed.- le dijo yayoi con un tono de voz como si se hablara de comprar manzanas.  
  
-Te estare esperando yayoi,no se exactamente que me pasa pero siento que debia tomar este caso - dijo shido en un tono serio.  
  
-llegare lo mas pronto posible shido....trata de no morir de habre hasta que llege  
  
-sabes que no puedo morir..-le dijo shido en tono de broma.  
  
-entonces te vere mañana si puedo conseguir un avion,adios shido - se despidio yayoi  
  
-adios-  
  
-quien era?? le dijo bostezando una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules a shido.  
  
-Liho?? ya despertaste??- le dijo shido a modo de respuesta.  
  
-era yayoi??- le dijo intrigada liho.  
  
-dijo que llegara el dia de mañana...  
  
-que bueno..-le dijo liho con voz debil..  
  
Liho estab muy palida,tenia ojeras y se veia muy decaida.  
  
-liho - le dijo en shido en tono preocupado - por que no bebes??te sentirias mejor...  
  
-preferiria morir antes de volver a beber sangre,pero algo dentro de mi trata de obligarme..-dijo liho en voz triste..-quisiera...  
  
En ese momento liho se desmayo y shido llego justo antes de que cayera al suelo.La deposito delicadamente sobre un sillon al tiempo que la miraba con aire paternal.  
  
-pobre liho,a este paso no lograra acostumbrase a ser un vampiro - dijo guni  
  
-Quisiera que fuera mas fuerte,pero no es algo en lo que pueda ayudarle.Es algo que tendra que aprender por si sola...-dijo Shido en un tono de resignacion...- me gustaria qeu hubiera sido diferente pero tuvo que ser asi..  
  
En la mente de shido aparecieron vividas imagenes de la noche en la que liho se habia pasado a formar parte de los caminantes de la noche,a ser..un vampiro como el.Esa noche Cain,el vampiro que habia "engendrado" a shido y le habia dado la vida inmortal,habia secuestrado a liho con la intencion de hacer revivir la parte salvaje de vampiro que shido habia obligado a dormir en lo mas profundo de el,despues de haber cometido atroces crimenes en contra de las personas a quienes el mas queria....y se habia prometido nunca mas dejar que esos instintos lo guiaran...  
  
Esa noche liho habia estado a punto de morir desangrada,pero le pidio a shido que la convirtiera y el muy a su pesar accedio.desde entonces liho habia tenido que aprender a vivir de noche y dormir de dia...y esa misma noche shido habia acabado con Cain,pero aun asi este seguia atormentandolo en sueños..Especialmente con su Profecia del dorado amanecer.......  
  
En un templo en la zona de tokio,una joven sacerdotisa se encontraba recogiendo algo de leña al tiempo que habalba con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos grises.  
  
-Estas loco si deseas ir alla,Soma - le dijo mina,la sacerdotisa a su amigo  
  
-aun asi debo recuperarlo,ya que te guste o no solo vine a decirtelo,no a preguntarte si me dabas permiso...-le dijo algo enojado Soma  
  
-pero y si fuera peor que ese horrible castillo al que fuiste,no quisiera ni imaginarmelo...-le dijo Mina,con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos castaños  
  
-Volvere te lo aseguro-le dijo Soma para tranquilizarla- ademas cuento con esto..-y Soma le mostro la palma de su mano..  
  
-Tal vez el absorber el alma de otros seres te haya servido alla pero y si no lo hiciera de nuevo??  
  
-Es algo que ya forma parte de mi...asi qeu no te preocupes por eso,mina-le dijo muy confiado Soma - partire mañana hacia inglaterra..espero comprendas. 


	3. Las cartas

bueno,pues pongo el capitulo...gracias por su apoyo  
  
Al dia siguiente,Soma Cruz partio de Japon con destino a inglaterra.....todo por una reliquia familiar,pero lo que no sabia es que ese incidente le iba a traer mas consecuencias de las que esperaba...pero no les dio importancia a los presentimientos que lo acosaban y se puso a escuchar musica con su Walkman  
  
Y al mismo tiempo que partia,el avion de Yayoi, se encontraba a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto...Al ir a recoger a yayoi,liho y shido se chocaron con un desconocido,que al parecer no los habia visto..y sus cosas rodaron por el suelo  
  
-oh,disculme..pero no los habia visto- dijo el desconocido de cabello gris y ojos grises que miro a la linda chica con quien se habia tropezado... -no, :oops: disculpame tu..estaba distraida..-le dijo liho  
  
-toma,creo que es todo-le dijo shido al joven y a continuacion le dio varias cosas- es lo que pude recoger  
  
-si,creo que es todo,gracias señor...?-le pregunto a shido  
  
-soy shido...y ella es liho-le dijo shido  
  
-muchas gracias,señor shido y señorita liho..-les dijo el desconocido a ambos,muy respetuoso  
  
-y cual es tu nombre?? :oops: -le dijo liho  
  
-me llamo soma cruz..a sus ordenes señorita-les dijo soma y le beso la mano a liho.- disculpen..pero debo irme o el avion me dejara..espero verla de nuevo señorita liho...hasta luego señor shido,espero no este moleto por haber coqueteado con su hija :wink: En ese momento soma se dirigio a una puerta de embarque y liho se quedo mirandolo algo sonrojada mientras shido estaba desconcertado..  
  
-acaso me veo viejo??-le dijo shido a la pequeña gunni que estaba oculta en su cabello..-ese mocoso me dijo que era padre de liho!!  
  
-talvez por que te comportaste como un viejo...-le dijo gunni  
  
-bueno,con 500 años...pero no aparento mas de mis 24 años desde el dia que me volvi vampiro-le dijo shido :k2:  
  
-crees que lo volvamos a ver??-le dijo liho a shido mientras miraba como soma se iba.  
  
-yo creo que si...al recoger sus cosas encontre una estaca y algunos articulos de magia...,creo que es un cazavampiros..-le dijo shido-ademas senti un aura muy rara  
  
-no,lo creo..creo qeu estas molesto pór que dijo que eras mi padre :) -le dijo liho sonriente..-mira alla esta yayoi!!! Yayoi se acercaba llevando su maleta con rueditas hacia ellos,estaba sonriente y muchos se volteaban a mirarla  
  
-Como han estado??-les dijo,al tiempo que los abrazaba-les tengo importantes noticias..  
  
-hemos estado bien,pero algo hambrientos-le dijo shido al tiempo que se separaban  
  
-y cuales son esas noticias?? :) -le dijo liho  
  
-deben ir conmigo a Inglaterra....Parece qeu la criatura no es un bleed pero aun asi no pueden detenerlo..nesesitan de tus servicios.-dijo yayoi mas seria-me pidieron que estuviera alla pasado mañana  
  
-puedo ir??-le dijo liho a yayoi-shido me entreno mientras no estuviste y creo que puedo ayudar..  
  
-no lo se..tu que dices shido??-le dijo yayoi  
  
-puede ser peligroso..no lo se  
  
-pero shido-san,prometo que no hare nada para molestar :) -le dijo liho sonriendole para que la dejara ir  
  
-esta bien,pero no te separes de nosotros y no vayas a hacer nada indebido..ademas puedes salir ya que en Imglaterra la neblina ayudara a que puedas pasear de dia sin problemas.. :) - le dijo shido  
  
-muchas gracias shido-san!!-le dijo liho,mas feliz que nunca  
  
-pero ya vamonos...quiero arreglar algunas cosas antes de volver a viajar...-dijo yayoi En inglaterra...  
  
-no se pór que demonios no se dieron cuenta que hoy cumplia años!!-se decia a si misma danielle al volver de clases- se que cumplir 16 no es como cumplir 18 pero almenos un "feliz cumpleaños" me habia bastado  
  
-Danielle!!!espera!!  
  
El grito le habi llegado de un chico rubio y de ojos azules llamado Andrew  
  
-si?que quieres??-le dijo danielle  
  
-es que queria darte esto antes de irme a la practica de futbol...-le dijo andrew y le dio un sobre-bueno...adios!  
  
-adios-le dijo danielle y abrio el sobre,dentro habia una tarjeta de cumpleaños..  
  
_Danielle:  
queria desearte felicidades por tu cumpleaños,eres lo que ams me importa....te quiero mucho.  
Andrew  
  
ps:quisieras ser mi novia??_  
  
-si seguro..como si me importara.-se dijo a si misma danielle,pero estaba feliz por haber recibido esa tarjeta..y las otras 20 que le habian llegado.muchas de esas tarjetas con declaraciones..peor la unica que realmente le gusto mucho fue la de andrew...aunque fuese el chico mas popular y guapo..danielle sabia que por dentro era una persona muy buena y amable...ademas era su amigo,el unico qeu realmente sabia que la queria mucho.Esto la animo un poco y al llegar a su casa...vio que no habia nadie y se diriguio a su habitacion....en la mesilla de noche habia una carta para ella  
  
-al fin..mi dinero-dijo danielle pero al ver la rotulacion del sobre supo que no era de sus abuelos...sino de su maestro.  
  
_Danielle:  
hoy es un dia muy especial y tengo una sorpresa para ti,te pido que vengas a mi templo en cuanto leas esta carta_  
  
-Espero que sea algo bueno..y no una leccion sobre las cualidades magicas o alguna estupidez por el estilo-se dijo danielle al tiempo que lanzaba su mochila al otro lado de la habitacion.  
  



	4. Adiós, maestro

Despues de mucho tiempo, al fin me dio para subir capitulos Les ruego disculpen la demora, pero fue por causa de fuerza mayor. o.o

-------------------------------------

Danielle salio de su casa y se dirigió al templo de su maestro...lo que ella ignoraba es que pronto tendría que pasar por una prueba muy dura...

Al llegar al templo de Kenmei, su maestro, entro al lugar...pero allá todo estaba en silencio...el lugar estaba desierto y había unas pequeñas manchas negras en el suelo..al acercarse advirtió que era sangre..y estaba fresca...al observar mas de cerca se dio cuenta que había salpicaduras por todos lados..como si algo o alguien hubiese peleado y salido herido..

Al observarla sintió algo muy extraño..como si pudiera...controlar y hacer lo que quisiera con esa sangre a cambio de..

De pronto la impaciencia de Danielle se convirtió en temor, acaso era una broma de mal gusto? O realmente había pasado algo grave allí...sin pensarlo mucho salio hacia el jardín y escucho una voz que sonaba muy levemente, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar..

-da..Danielle...

-quien es? – dijo Danielle al tiempo que buscaba al que emitía la voz – que paso?

- fuimos..atacados...vete – dijo la voz – estas en peligro...

Cuando Danielle se acerco a una pequeña fuente pudo ver a su maestro recostado..tenía una herida en la parte abdominal y parecía muy profunda..

-que paso? Quien hizo esto? – exclamo Danielle al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo con el cual trato de hacer parar la hemorragia, en vano– que buscaban?

- vete..trate de detenerlos..pero..- dijo Kenmei – eran muy fuertes...corres peligro..podrían volver...

Danielle llevo a Kenmei a la pequeña casa en la que vivía, allí logro contenerle la hemorragia y le vendo sus heridas.

-quédese quieto maestro...le dolerá un poco – le decía Danielle mientras limpiaba las heridas con agua tibia – no sabe quienes lo atacaron?

- eran..demonios.. -- – dijo Kenmei, tratando de parecer sereno – te buscaban..decían algo como "terminar con esa escoria"

- entonces me confundieron...-dijo Danielle sonriente

- muy graciosa..si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes te hubieran matado..

- pero no lo hicieron..y dudo que hubiesen podido...los hubiese..

- hablando de ello..tenia que entregarte algo. Por tu cumpleaños..

-algo por mi cumpleaños?que sorpresa tan..agradable. desde cuando se preocupa por mi cumpleaños? – dijo Danielle sonriendo

- era algo que pertenecía a tu madre..creo que es hora de que lo tengas

Kenmei sacó un objeto de su túnica, una espada, envainada en una magnífica funda, con adornos de oro y pequeñas piedras preciosas. Ademas, se arrancó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que llevaba al cuello.

- La espada de tu padre, junto al crucifijo que tu madre llevaba siempre que salía. -Kenmei parecia muy débil ahora, su piel habia palidecido mucho y hablaba en voz muy baja-Ambos son objetos que fueron muy preciados para ellos y me fue encargado entregártelos en el momento preciso...Es mi deber dártelos antes de irme - dijocon un amago de sonrisa - Tengo mucho sueño..- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No diga tonterías..me los dará cuando sea el momento..además.. - Danielle tratabade mantener la calma y de evitar quesu maestro cerrara los ojos -Usted no se va a morir..es muy fuerte..- Trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos azules. El cielo se habia nublado, y negras nubes presagiaban una tormenta.

-Pequeña..es tiempo - dijo su maestro en un murmullo,abriendo lentamente sus párpados- Dejame verte una vez más y podré irme en paz, con la conciencia tranquila y mi deber cumplido.- Observo a Danielle. Los largos cabellos castaños de la chica caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos empañados de lagrimas y su rostro, con la angustia reflejada... - Nunca pense que algún dia llegaría a ver a la chica rebelde llorando.. -Dijo con una sonrisita antes de dar su último suspiro.

-Kenmei! -Danielle se puso a llorar a lágrima viva, mientras sacudia a su maestro, tratando de despertarle - No te vayas! No..- Sus esfuerzos eran vanos - Quevoy a hacer sola? dime lo que quieras! cabeza hueca, rebelde sin causa, descriteriada...pero dime algo! - Se tendió sobre el cuerpo de su maestro, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos mientras descargaba su tristeza. Gruesos goterones empezaron acaer del cielo, con fuerza, como siel dolor de la muerte de un ser querido no fuese suficiente castigo.

La espada yacia a su lado, manchada con la sangre que quedó en el suelo. El crucifijo se encontraba apretado en las manos de la chica.Un par de figuras la observaban, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Es ella? - pregunto una de las figuras, en un murmullo casi inaudibleobservando la escena.

-Eso parece... - respondio en el mismo tono la otra figura, un brillo de codicia brillaba en sus ojos observando la piel blanca y aspecto desvalido que ofrecía su presa - Vamos por ella.

Las figuras emergieron de su escondite, con un susurro de capas casi inaudible y moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana.Danielle no se había percatado del peligro. Las figuras se habían colocado, una a cada lado de ellae,inesperadamente, una de ellas la separó de su maestro y la lanzó con fuerza contra un árbol, contra el cual se estrelló, con un ruido sordo,cayendo al piso a continuación.

-Eso será suficiente? -pregunto una de las figuras.

-No.. - la figura sonrio maliciosamente - si ya está levantándose.

En efecto, Danielle ya se había levantado, y fijó su mirada en ambasfiguras encapuchadas, conun odio intenso en al mirada.

-Ustedes son los causantes de esto...-Los fulminó con la mirada al decir esto - Malditos demonios...

-Creo que te sobreestimamos... - dijo el ser que lalanzó contra el árbol. - Nosdijeron quetuviesemos cuidado,que eras peligrosa.Pero ahora que lo comprobamos..solo eres una chiquilla.Y tendré el placer de matarte como lo hice con aquel infeliz.

-Intentalo si puedes - dijo ella retadoramente -Acabas de hacer la cosa más estúpida de tuexistencia.

-Que puede hacer una chiquilla contra un vampiro de mi edad? -el vampiro parecio desaparecer, para aparecerdetras de Danielle y a continuacion,con la mano en forma de garra, trató de golpearla por detrás.

-No tengo idea - dijo Danielle altiempo que detenía el golpe, sujetando lamuñeca de su agresor - pero será una buena forma de comenzar a cazar a los asesinos de mis padres.

Danielle golpeó con su mano libre al vampiro en el cuello, a la altura de la nuez, dislocándole el cuello.A continuación, dio una patada en el estomago del vampiro, que lo elevó por los aires. El otro vampiro, al ver a su compañero, se lanzó contra ella quien al esquivarlo, torció el cuello del vampiro en su arremetida con un "crack". El vampiro cayó al suelo, mientras se afanaba en ponerse la cabeza en su lugar. El otro vampiro cayó a tierra con un ruidoseco y trató de incorporarse. Tomando la espadaquequedó en el suelo, Danielle se acercó rapidamente al vampiro caídoy le cortó la cabezacon un rápido movimiento de la espada. Ysacando una estaca de sus ropas, atravesó al otro vampiro con ella. El cielo empezaba a despejarse.

- Son repugnantes... -Danielle sacó un pequeño encendedor junto con un cigarrillo, que procedió a encender - Acabaré con cuantos de ustedes sean necesarios para lograr mi objetivo - dio una profunda fumada a su cigarrillo - Feliz viaje al infierno.

Lanzó su cigarrillo encendido al cuerpo del vampiro destazado, que empezó a arder en cuanto el cigarrillo lo hubo tocado.El cuerpo del vampiroera como una pequeña fogata, solo la cabeza se encontraba separada del cuerpo, a poca distancia de las llamas. Danielle tomó la cabeza del vampiro por los cabellos y observó fijamente al rostro por unos instantes - Sabes..literalmente, te irás de cabeza al infierno, junto con el pobre desgraciado que te acompaña...

Saco el encendedor y prendió un mechón de cabellode la cabeza con él. Lazó la cabeza, con el cabello en llamas, sobre el cuerpo del vampiro inmovilizado. Con un grito desgarrador, ambos, la cabeza y el otro vampiro, comenzaron a arder formando otra pira de fuego.

Danielle se quedó observando un momento, hasta que ambas piras se extinguieron y una masa de algo parecido a grasa y cenizas, quedó esparcido sobre el suelo. Unas sirenas se escucharon cerca, y Danielle alcanzó a percibir voces masculinas que sonaban apremiantes.

-Será mejor largarme de este sitio.. - Le echo una última mirada a su maestro - Muchas gracias por todo...pometo no lo defraudaré. -tomando sus cosas, la chica salió del recinto, saltando una de las verjas y alejandose con largos saltos que la hacian parecer ingrávida..


End file.
